It's Complicated
by weatheredtome
Summary: Kyrie told Nero that they weren't meant to be and to move on. He leaves Fortuna broken and empty, and finds himself at Devil May Cry. Dante finds himself willing to do anything to help him. They eventually realize they're growing on each other. - DISCON.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything having to do with Devil May Cry or its characters. . . Because if I did, you'd end up with a little somethin' like this . . . (In other words, a pretty boring video game.)

**One: Dante**

.

..

…

I walked downstairs, shaking excess water out of my hair. I grinned at the form that slept in my chair, headphones blaring some random rock song I've never heard before. The kid likes to listen to that emo shit. I shook his head and sprawled out on the couch. I picked up my remote and started flipping through channels, occasionally stealing glances at the seat-thief. I started wondering when the kid would finally wake up. He got here pretty late last night so I guess it shouldn't have been that long before he fell asleep. It's weird, he was being real quite. The only thing he really said was "Hey." and "mind if I crash here tonight?" It brings me to wonder what crawled up his ass and died. I mean, I tried joking with him to loosen the mood, the kid just glared. At _me_. He said somethin' like "I didn't walk a gazillion fuckin' miles to get tormented."

I chuckled, the kid quite the sight, slouching in the chair with an arm behind his head and legs crossed on the table, his other arm was left dangling to the side. He tossed his trench down on the couch right after he got here and just slept in the rest. 'Guess he's afraid of getting molested. I shifted on the couch, wondering how in the hell he could sleep with that music screaming in his ears. I guess it's about the same as trying to sleep while his 'girlfriend' was around. Speakin' of her, I wonder why he's not with her… I was gonna ask him about it but he was being a douche so I just gave up trying to talk to him. Heh, she probably kicked him out. You know, when the loud mouth isn't doing what he does best, he's kinda cute.

Trish burst through the door, Lady was right behind her. Great. They were fighting –okay they weren't really fighting. They were quickly talking back and forth kinda edgy like. Oh yeah, we gotta call earlier today and were 'sposed to go take care of some demons. They stared at the kid for a sec, then I Trish looked straight at me. She raised an eyebrow "…What's he doing here?"

I shrugged, because seriously, I didn't know. Like I said, the kid didn't wanna talk to me.

Lady looked at the clock on the wall "Doesn't he have a home?"

"Aw, can't we keep him, mom?" I smirked. Sarcasm is great. I leaned over, resting my arms on my legs.

"Seriously, Dante." Lady crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the kid and yanked the headphone cord out of the stereo. The music was so ear-splittingly loud, the girls had to cover their ears.

The kid fidgeted and his eyes shot open. I laughed my ass off, it was so funny, he looked like a deer in headlights. He punched the power button and rubbed his face "What time is it?"

"A little after two." She said.

The kid dropped his legs off my desk, they looked like jello "Am I on trial or something? You two don't look happy to see me."

Trish smiled "No, sweetie, we just need to get some work done today. -"

"Demon slaying time?" he interrupted, standing up to stretch out his back. Something else he looks good doing.

"Yeah, we didn't want to leave you by yourself…"

"Can I come?" he took off his hoodie, and another thing.

"Sure. If you can keep up with us, kid." I smirked, he glared at me again. I love pushing his buttons "Oh, and good morning to you, too."

He shook his head and threw the hoodie at me, started to go up stairs "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Lady nudged Trish lightly, they both looked at me "He sure looks comfy here."

I nodded and tossed the hoodie on his trench. I leaned back against the couch.

"We're going to be late, you know."

"Yep." I replied as neutrally as possible.

The kid treaded downstairs a bit later, practically tripping over the laces on his boots. He dropped backwards onto the couch and immediately began to tie them, "Okay, ready!"

Trish smiled "If only Dante would be that quick."

I ignored her, leaning over the kid. I decided to fuck with him a little since he wasn't in that bad ova mood now "Wanna make a bet?"

He slid down some, trying to put more distance between us. His face flushed, "What kind of bet?"

I grinned ear to ear "The kind that wagers you buying me dinner if I kill more demons than you."

"I don't have any money." He shook his head.

"You're helpin' us out today and I'm not a penny pincher. If you win the bet then you get money and free food."

When the kid sat up, I briefly shot Trish and Lady a warning glare. And just in time too, the kid glanced at them for reassurance. They nodded and he looked at me "No tricks?"

"None." we shook on it.

A few hours later and the kid was 'rubbing it' in my face that he won. What can I say, I'm a nice guy. Even though he was kind of annoying about it. I mean, sure, he did a great job. No injuries and minor mistakes, but hey, no one's perfect. Except me. Okay, that's a lie. I made Trish and Lady leave 'cause they were snickering the whole time and were gonna give me away. The kid wanted to go to a diner. So to a diner we went and sat at a corner booth in the back, away from all the people. It was like they never saw guys walkin' around with weapons before. Then again, they probably hadn't. At least we're not in Fortana. People would really be freaking out over there. I know even though it was getting dark and all that, I wanted breakfast food. When we finally got it, he smothered his fries in ketchup.

I switched glances between him and his plate "You want some fries with your ketchup, kid?"

He glared and popped a red covered fry in his mouth "Would ya stop calling me that? I'm not a kid."

"Kids are naïve, you are naïve. Therefore, you're a kid." I took a bite of my eggs. Yep, it's true. I actually know how to use a fork.

He rolled his eyes "Naïve to the fact that you let me win the bet? Whatever. You're just jealous that you're old."

"I'm not old until my dick stops working." I smiled, moving onto my mountain of pancakes. The kid looked a little uncomfortable so I changed the subject. Like I said; I'm a nice guy "Why'd you come here?"

He winced a little, wow, I can hit nerves without even trying ". . . Kyrie. . ."

Hmm…Maybe she did kick him out. I just waited quietly for him to put the explanation in an actual sentence.

The kid sighed "She said that she loves me …but,"

'But's are never good.

"she needs to be with someone normal." He glanced at his right hand, I wondered if it bothered him so much, then why'd he leave his glove at my place? "She also claimed it be better for me, since I'll live five times longer than her anyway."

See? I poked at my food "Sorry, kid, love and that kind of shit sucks. Cheer up, you'll find someone else."

He sighed.

"Eat your food before I shove it down your throat." I lightly kicked his leg.

He picked his cheeseburger back up.

"So, I guess that means that you're staying for a while." It was more like a statement than a question. But I said it like that on purpose, just to see what he'd say.

"Nah, I've already been a big enough burden on you guys as is… I'll be leaving in a couple days or until I figure out what I want to do."

I kicked him a little harder "You're retarded. -You like killing demons and I like having someone around to pick on."

He raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to be nice to me?"

I shrugged, I thought I was being sweeter than Southern sweet tea… "Yeah, I mean, when I first met the girls I let them live with me and gave them jobs. Just 'cause you don't have tits doesn't mean don't get the same treatment. Speaking of which," I took a sip of my NON-alcoholic drink. That's why I never go to diners and stuff "since you are a boy-"

"Guy." He interrupted me.

"You'll have to clean out the spare room yourself."

"What's in it?" he shoved his empty plate to the side, I saw him glare at the waitress for a second. I looked at her and she was giving me googly eyes. Aw, isn't that cute? He's jealous.

I smiled at the waitress, letting my eyes linger on her a little longer than I really wanted to. She was cute, but just cute. Her tits weren't big enough. "Just some old instruments and junk from the business."

He tapped his finger and pushed his glass to the waitress "Thanks for the refill."

I raised my eyebrow when she walked off, smirking at him.

"I just don't like it when people just stand there all quiet. It's creepy." He refused to look at anything other the table.

"So true." I stood up, thinking about how quiet he'd been last night. I grabbed the check and walked to the register "Let's go."

He followed close behind me, his sleeves rolled down and hands in his pockets.

The waitress smiled at me, "It's so nice of you to hang out with your little brother, your parents are lucky to have two sweet and handsome-"

The kid looked like he was gonna flailing his arms, instead he just crossed them "I am NOT related to him."

It was really weird, I _was_ younger than my brother –I shook my head, trying to shut my head up. I decided to take advantage of the kid's vulnerability and wrapped my arm around him and looked at the waitress again "Wouldn't just be weird if people thought your boyfriend was your brother!" I quickly kissed his forehead.

"Ew!" he vigorously wiped at the 'infected' area "Cut it out, Dante!"

"I thought it was funny." I just happened to glance back at the waitress, she stared at the kid. From the look on her face, I could tell she was shocked to see that he wasn't human. Well at least to her knowledge, anyway.

"That's not cool, man!" he finally said, I could see underneath his hair and saw that he rubbed his forehead until it was red. When he noticed the girl staring, he frowned, shoving his hands back into his pockets and starting walking out the door.

I shook my head and told the waitress to keep the change. I followed him outside "Why do you think I'm not in a relationship?"

"I donno. 'Cause you're a man-whore?"

"Close."

He bit back a laugh "'Cause you're old?"

I jokingly punched his arm. "Don't be jealous just because women literally throw themselves at me. Look, I don't date because at some point, your partner, no matter how cool she is, will eventually do a one-eighty. That chick that dumped you had a point, since you're gonna be alive a while, I wouldn't worry about all that 'grown up' stuff. It'll come to you." I massaged the bottom of his neck as we neared the car.

"You're not gonna kiss me again, are ya?" he asked, I could tell he was only half-joking.

Trust me; love is worth waiting on, Nero. "Maybe."

…

..

.

Hello, people. I'm new to the world of DMC and this story is kind of a working progress (especially since I'm just now learning stuff about it). But since my little brother is a living version of Wikipedia-Video game edition, anything that's correct (in this story) is probably something he's told me about. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Nero**

.

..

…

I rolled over on the couch in a failed attempt to re-cover myself, I ended up kicking the blanket off all together. I was going to sleep in my jeans anyway so I didn't need to cover anything up. I sighed, looking at the ceiling. Refusing to believe that after everything I did –everything I went through- to save Kyrie, that she would do this to me.

"_You'll thank me someday, Nero. I know it's hard for you to believe, but I really hate thinking of you being in pain. And I can't think of the pain you'll feel when I'm gone."_

Hmph. That was just some lame excuse so she could walk around with her 'normal boytoy' and not have about people looking down on her. I hate that I have to think that way about her, but what else am I supposed to do? Cry like a bitch? Fuck that, man. Fuck her, the Order, and Fortuna. …Besides, I cried almost the whole way to Devil May Cry anyway. Speaking of this shop, I feel better since I woke up today, despite the fact that I'm still spacing out and feeling really depressed. Dante's good for a laugh when you're feelin' down. Oh yeah, that's right…

I covered my head with my pillow to try to block out thoughts from earlier; mostly when Dante tried to tell me what I already know about relationships. Okay, well, I don't really _know_, Kyrie was really the only girl that I was ever around. Like I was saying, I have my own idealistic views on relationships. Whatever, he is pretty old so I guess he does know more than me. Scratch that, he's not old, but what am I suppose to call him when he calls me 'kid'?

Oh, speaking of Dante, I can't believe he kissed me! And in front of a girl, too! Of course she was being a bitch and wouldn't leave us –scratch that too, I meant Dante- alone. But was what up with that? I know I don't know him that well but he said we were going out and kissed me. He was probably joking, I mean, he doesn't strike me as a fag. I need to shut up before I start thinking about it too much. And on cue, I started hearing music so I lifted my pillow off my head cautiously. It was coming from Dante's room.

I quietly moved towards the door, the melody was hard to describe, it was heavy but also slow and sad. All I could hear was the guitar so I cracked the door open to hear it better. It was definitely live. I peaked inside and Dante was slouched in a chair close to his bed. The room was dimly lit, his head was leaned back and his eyes were closed, he looked totally relaxed just playing his guitar. Which, by the way, I have no idea what kind it was, but it was definitely a perfect match for him; it black with red detailing and strings. I don't really know that much about them, mostly because I'm more the listening type. But it actually looked fun, I leaned in a little more. He had to have been relaxed because he probably would've noticed me already. I realized I figuratively shot myself in the foot when he opened his eyes and stared straight at me. I gulped a little, I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"Did I wake ya?" He curled his hands around the guitar's neck, silencing it.

I shook my head. "No…I was just wondering what that was."

"It's a guitar, retard." He smirked. Smart ass.

I glowered "I meant the music, oldie. What were you playing? It's beautiful."

"Queer." His head shifted out of the path of my flying fist. Just for the record, I only half-tried to hit him. Mostly because his tone was light and he was already on the verge of laughing "It's derived from something my mother used to hum to me and my brother when we were kids."

Oops. Now I feel bad, I should've just stayed downstairs. All I really knew about them was that they died a long time ago. But he grew up knowing them, that had to be tough.

"Wanna learn it?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I don't know anything about playing."

He grabbed my hand, plucking one of the strings. "That was your introduction. Now sit down."

I sat Indian style on the edge of his bed and he handed me the guitar. I looked at my bringer "Aren't you afraid that I'll ruin it?"

He cleared his throat, looking at me like I was stupid "It's an object. Objects are replaceable." He patted my back "Okay, put your hand on the fret board like this,"

I gulped a little when he grabbed my hand and placed it on the fret board and carefully positioned my fingers. I watched him walk over to his dresser, he returned with a pick.

"It'll be easier to learn with one of these." He sat back down in his chair, propping his left foot on the amplifier. He handed it to me, and held onto my bringer and slid it down the first three strings. He waited a moment before he slowly plucked each string back up to the top string. "Got that?" he let go of my hand "Try it by yourself."

I mimicked his movements on my own. Then I did it again, even though it was probably only a millionth of the song, it was still beautiful and I couldn't believe he was teaching it to me.

"Damn, kiddo, you catch on quick. You sure you've never done this before?" he grinned while he repositioned my left hand. He leaned back and took a swig of beer. I didn't even notice it until now.

I shrugged cockily "What can I say? I'm a prodigy."

"That you are." He said quietly. "Now strum again three times going up, down and up again, then pause about half a second. Then strum five more times, doing the up and down thing again."

I nodded and did exactly what he said. It sounded amazing.

I could tell he thought the same from the look on his face "Okay, now the next part is complicated, but I think you can knack it. You can keep on using the pick, but it sounds better when you use your fingers." He repositioned my fingers and plucked the next notes with all of his fingers, omit his pinkie and at the same time repositioned my fingers on the fret board "Think you can do it?"

I handed him the pick, and CAREFULLY tried to mimic him. I fucked up royally. I plucked to hard with my thumb and not hard enough with my middle "Fuck."

"It's okay, you did good," he leaned closer, looking behind the fret board. "You were fretting perfectly, just keep practicing."

I did, and after two more fuck ups, I actually got it. Mostly. It _was_ really complicated. I smiled proudly and inhaled to say that 'I kicked it's ass that time!' but when I twisted my head upward to tell him, our lips brushed against one another. Wetness was transferred and I could taste the beer he'd been drinking. I blushed, a little scared at first. Mostly because I should've freaked out. But I didn't and just sat their staring at him like an idiot. I blinked, looking back down at the guitar and stuttered a little "S-sorry."

"It's okay. I know no one can resist me for long. I just can't help that I'm such a handsome devil." He joked, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head to add to his overconfident smirk.

A smirk grew on my face too, the uncomfortable feeling melted immediately and I laughed. Seriously, I laughed my ass off. So hard that I barely heard him mumble something along the lines of "That was funny, I should use that more often." Soon after, I played the previous part again. And then when I was comfortable with it, I played everything I had learned. I was surprised that the beautiful sound I was hearing was coming from my hands.

"Hahaha, if only I found you when I was younger, we could o' started a band together." He said between sips of his beer.

"What's stopping you?" I messed with the guitar a little, making my own little riffs. And they sounded good, too! I guess I really am a prodigy.

He paused, it's the longest I've ever seen have to think about something "_Kids_ think I'm too old to be on a stage."

"Grr. Shut up." I glared a little "I'm not a kid."

"It's a compliment. There's this real old movie and this dude says 'Here's lookin' at you, kid'."

I laughed "Ohhhhh, so you're trying to be romantic?"

He jokingly rubbed his stomach sexually "Can you blame me for trying?"

"Doctor, Lector, why do you always answer a question with a question?" I quoted that Starling chick from Silence of the lambs. Hey, why's he get to be the only one that gets to quote old movies?

"Oh, mademoiselle, because I do as I please. …Everything that I please." he winked but it was interrupted when he burst out laughing.

It was contagious, I ended up laughing as manically as him. We ended up spending the next few hours cutting up. Just having fun. It made me feel really good, I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard. The side-splitting scene was only amplified by the fact that Dante was laughing so hard, that he almost made himself cry. We started doing slapstick role-playing, mocking movie and TV shows. Eventually, we started pretending to be Lady and Trish, pretending that they were a lesbian couple on vacation together. I yawned out of the blue and realized I was tired because it was twelve minutes after eight in the morning.

"Looks like it's somebody's bedtime."

I yawned again while I nodded, I usually didn't stay up that late. I handed him back his guitar. "Thanks, I had a lot of fun. You know, you not such a bad guy."

He stood up to take it "You're not so bad yourself, kid. You know, you did good today." He held out his pick "Keep this and goodnight, Nero."

"Thanks, goodnight, Dante." I held out my hand. He placed it in my hand, the tips of our fingers brushed lightly as he pulled away. I left with fair haste, feeling a blush creeping on my face. I leaned against his door after I closed it. "What is wrong with me?" I whispered to myself, nervously running my fingers through my colorless hair. I deeply exhaled as I treaded down the stairs and laid on the couch, my heart was still racing "It's probably because I've never really done anything intimate before. Not that that's what is was, I mean, it was nothing. I just happened to notice something very…normal, just because he actually called me by my name." I continued to talk to myself back and forth until sleep started to take me. Which came quick because the melody from Dante's room started up again, lulling me faster.

…

..

.

Note: Remember the red strings on Dante's guitar? They're called 'Red Devils', I'm not sure about the brand, but I know about them because my brother (not the 14-year-old video game geek, the 18-year-old music nerd) uses them on his guitar.

His attitude has picked up a little, hasn't it?

Yep, so that's Nero's point of view. I hope I described everything well enough to explain that Nero is a little confused about the oh so tiny moments between Dante and himself. If not, then in chapter four I'll make it more clear that he's starting to question if he's straight or not and realizes that he always just assumed he was because he was different enough as is. I was thinking that as time goes on, he talks to himself more. Just so he can hear a voice to help him figure himself out. Anyway, lemme know what y'all think ^_^

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Dante II**

.

..

…

An unusually busy week has passed by fast here at Devil May Cry. That didn't really bother me because it's more money I can give the kid without him getting all weirded out and stuff. It is nice though to be able to kick my feet up. I meant that figuratively, by the way. I smiled, tossing my magazine down, I woke the kid up about thirty minutes ago, and he's been in the laundry room the entire time cleaning his clothes. He walked passed me and the girls, clothes clutched so tight to his chest I thought he his arms were gonna fall off. Again, like yesterday, he was quite the sight. Not only did he have a towel around his waist, but one around his chest and another around his shoulders, tied off like a cape. I started to wonder if he was that chicken shit to walk around half-naked in front of girls. I figured he wouldn't go to such extremes if it were just me around. I leaned back in my chair, watching him walk up stairs to the bathroom.

"You know," I glanced at Trish "the innocence thing works for him. It's kinda hot."

She smiled, though a little shocked that I said it. I'm on a roll, shocking people should be my new thing. "Wow, Dante. You of all people. I never would have guessed."

Guilty. To show it I held my arms out to the side "What can I say, preferences know no boundaries when you're a handsome devil like me." Ha-ha! I got to use it again. I really like it. But I think it's going to have to have a once a week limit.

She shook her head, but I could tell she thought it was funny too "You and your double meanings. So, what are you going to _do_ about him?"

I heard the emphasis on she put on the word, not that I needed any clues to what she was talkin' about "I'll probably just wait it out. Besides, you know I'm well known for my patience."

Trish looked up, counting on her fingers how many times I've shown my 'pertinence'.

The kid ran down stairs, looking really excited "What're we doing today?"

I shrugged "Jack and shit."

He blinked for a second, totally clueless "What's that mean?"

Trish answered for me, knowing I'd say something sarcastic. "It means today's our day off."

"Um, okay….then what do we do?"

"What ever you feeling like, kid." I smirked.

He looked around the room "Dante?"

I stood up, and patted him on the back "Wow, kid, you're really useless without someone bossin' you around, aren't you? Know how to play pool?"

He shrugged, walking with me over to the pool table "Yeah."

I picked up the cue stick and chalked it, the kid mimicked me "You wanna break? 'Cause if you don't, I'll sink 'em all on the break."

"If you're so good then why do you even wanna play?"

"To piss you off when I win." I had to bite back a chuckle when his face flushed with anger and he looked ready to snap me or the cue stick he was holding in half, I couldn't tell. Either way, I walked off to get us some beer.

Lady smirked at me and whispered just loud enough for Trish and me to hear. "Good goin'. I'm sure you'll have him in the sack in no time with the way things are going."

I pretended to cough to stifle the word 'bitch'. I could feel her stabbed knives through me with her eyes as I walked to the kitchen. I ALMOST –and when I say almost, I mean 1% out of 100%, hey, it's close enough as I ever want to get- got startled when I heard a loud crashing sound behind me. But I realized it was just Nero breaking. Upon returning, I tossed her and Trish one each. I mean this, if you piss a woman, you'd better keep your eye on her, or they'll cut you down faster than you can say…faster than, er, faster than you can say 'fuck'. Oh, and sleep on your stomach or you'll end up like John Wayne Bobbit. I tossed one to the kid and opened mine "What'd you get?"

He looked at me proudly and said "I got one, so I'm solids and that make you stripes."

"Hmm." I nodded "That's all? Didn't you take your second turn yet?"

He bit his lip "I was waiting on you."

"Aw, thats sweet and thoughtful, isn't it, Dante?" Trish looked at me, urging me to say something nice to him.

I wanted to, but I'm a man. Men have pride. Especially me. I just smiled and rubbed his head, making it seem condescending.

He glared and started lining up his next shot in his head. I think he was trying to show off. I said showing off because, despite the obvious fact that he had two clear shots already, he was trying to jump the ball over one of mine to get to another one of his. It was a tricky shot for anyone who wasn't me. Anyway, I said trying because his cue stick struck it way to hard and it flew off the table and almost nailed Lady in a place I'd rather not think about. I bit back a hard laugh but Lady already saw me. She retrieved the ball and threw it at me, which of course I easily caught. I put the cue ball back on the table and motioned the kid over to me. This was my chance, I put my hand on his back "You know what you were doing wrong?"

He shrugged "I hit the ball too hard. So what? It's your turn anyway."

"That's part of it, this game requires a lot of calculations, like how hard to hit, where to hit the cue ball, and how to calculate your next move before your first. Your big problem is, other than the fact that you were trying to show off, is just the way you play. Lemme show you something," I heard his breath falter slightly when I wrapped my arm around his waist and repositioned his hands onto the cue stick. "Okay, make sure you have enough distance between your hands. And next," I nudged his feet apart slightly with my one of my mine and getting him to bend his knees just barely, then moved onto the more daring feat of pressing my body to his to lean us over slightly, and took hold over his hands again. "I know this is kind of uncomfortable but you'll get used to it." You know, Trish was right, I love double meanings. "Okay, now your hands are always steadier when you take a deep breath and let it out right before you strike." As I exhaled, I made sure my breath just barely hit his neck and I got another gasp from him. "Deep breath, Nero." I said softly.

"K-'kay." He unsteadily exhaled, I'm so good at manipulating people. Not that that's what I was doing. I was just persuading him with actions rather than words.

"Now hit the ball." I helped him strike the cue ball, the three and five sunk.

He sprung back against my body, ecstatically "It worked! Dante you're awesome!"

As he turned around, I saw his expression twist more than a contortionist's body. It was a mix of surprise that we were still close to each other, fear, curiosity, and something else that I recognized "Yeah, I know." I ran my left hand across his face and settled into his hair, my other hand leaned against the table. I smiled when he sharply inhaled again, and then closed his eyes. The closing of the eyes disappointed me a little, because I'd rather stare into them for more satisfaction of what's about to happen. He leaned the cue stick against to pool table and placed his hand on my chest and bringer on my bicep. I tilted my head to the right and brushed my lips against his to test the water, so to speak. After I was sure it was warm enough, I gently pressed our lips together. He kissed me back, it was so slow and sensual, I decided to wait patiently waiting on him to deepen it. I got small tastes of him each time our lips connected, sweet and innocent, with a hint of beer.

In the blink of an eye, my careful planning had been foiled. The pool stick he'd set against the table fell with a loud smack sound and made him jump. Almost at the same time, Lady and Trish started half giggling, half laughing, causing Nero pushed me away. He grabbed his hair in frustration, half covering his ears. I lightly grabbed the sides of his arms "Its alr-"

"Don't you fucking say it!" He snapped at me, slipping out of my grip. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes turned a light shade of pink as tears and began to freefall from his blue eyes as he whispered, "I don't know what I was fucking thinking…"

"Nero," was all I got out before he bolted up starts. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked a foot to my right, and glowered at the girls. They clung to each other like children in trouble. Damn straight they were in trouble, it wasn't often I lost my composure. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" I screamed at them, it didn't help me feel any better, not even when they cowered in fear. I let out a growl of frustration and kicked a leg on the pool table and it shattered, then fell over. The balls on the table all fell off like marbles rolling off stairs, some bouncing when they connected with one another and most stopping short at my feet.

Trish walked up to me and reached out a hand "Dante, I-"

"If you touch me, it'll be your last." I tried to say as calm as possible, but I was still obviously seething.

She recoiled and I didn't feel one bit bad about it either. She turned to Lady and nodded slightly. Stupid fucking women sign language. "I'm going to go check on Nero." Trish said and hastily ran up stairs.

I felt Lady's eyes on me, not like before, just contemplative. She called up the stairs to Trish, who was now at Nero's door. "I'm going out to go buy a new pool table! I'll be back later!" She flew out the door.

Trish knocked on Nero's door, again, and again "Nero, sweetie, I want to talk to you. Please open the door." Was all I could hear before he actually opened it.

I sunk to my knees, just trying to calm myself down. All it did was make me angrier. I punched through the middle of the pool table and the impact was so powerful, it sliced through the table and it turned into millions of splinters. While it did look cool, it didn't make me feel better. I grabbed my trench and Rebellion and walked out the door.

…

..

.

Notes 3: When Dante said, "sleep on your stomach or you end up like John Wayne Bobbit" it's a reference of a story of a real man named John Wayne Bobbit who pissed off his wife, story has it that she cut off his pecker with a pair of shears. And this one is more of a statement rather than a note, but I love billiards! I'm good at it. Sad part is that I'm great when I'm drunk :o)~.

Yep. That ended pretty bad, huh? The way Dante figures, is that Nero is still a little unstable and needs a little room to just breathe. But on the other, he wants to be the one to help him heal faster, he wants to show him that –despite everything- he truly cares for him. And from Nero's standpoint, he feels like he was the grander part of some cruel joke, the feeling was fueled by the girl's laughter (which will be explained in chapter four). Oh yeah, and don't be mad at Dante for smack talking females, remember that people say things that they don't mean when they're irritated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Nero II**

.

..

…

_I didn't know what was going on until Dante said "Yeah, I know." I've never heard him speak so quietly. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard I thought it would burst through and spill out on the floor. At the same time, I wanted him to kiss me, but my mind kept telling me it was a bad idea. Before I could make up my mind, his fingers were brushing against my face and through my hair. He placed his right hand against the table, causing me to gasp slightly and without thinking, I closed my eyes so I could concentrate solely on the moment. I abandoned the cue stick to mingle with the table while I let myself become entangled in Dante, I rested my hand on his chest and bringer on his bicep. He tilted his head and I braced myself when he brushed his lips across mine. I know this sounds gay, but when he pressed his lips to mine, I almost melted. It was the best kiss I'd ever experienced and I didn't mind it that most of all that I tasted was alcohol. Every time our moist lips touched, it was just as new as the first, with the exception that with each new one came more confidence and urge._

But it never happened and I was dragged back down to Earth. The pool stick fell on the floor, I realized Trish and Lady were laughing, and then I realized I was a laughing stock. . .

Currently, my face was hidden between my arm and Trish's stomach as I practically sobbed all over her. She sat with me on my bed, stroking my hair and shh-ing me, telling me that everything will be okay. I honestly don't even know why I let her in, it must be some demon manipulation trick. I swallowed hard, how could everything be okay? For once, in what feels like forever, I felt like someone actually cared about me. I felt all warm and loved for a few minutes, but it all shattered when I realized that I was being picked on. It was humiliating. I gripped onto Trish tighter, not caring at the moment that she was one third of the pain I felt. His lips were so soft and inviting…why did it have to get ruined? Why am I always diving head first into disaster? Times like these, I swear, karma and everything else in existence hates me and wants me dead.

"Come on, honey, talk to me…" she lifted my head up, and looked me in my probably blood red and blue eyes.

I sniffled quickly as air suddenly decided it, too didn't want anything to do with me. "I-" I swallowed again, even though my mouth was becoming dry "It wasn't funny."

"What wasn't funny?" she looked confused.

"Picking on me."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" was all I let her say before I reclaimed my hiding spot and started crying harder. "Are you talking about Lady and me laughing?"

I nodded, nearly unable to speak anymore.

"Aw, sweetheart," she wrapped her arms around my head "we weren't picking on you. When you were in the shower, Dante told use that he liked you, -you know, like more than a friend."

I looked up at her hopefully.

"Lady and I both thought he would get shot down. We were just as surprised he didn't, you hid your feelings very well. Too well, really." She gave a me big hug "I'm so sorry we gave you the wrong idea, Nero."

I wiped my tears away, feeling like I didn't need to act like a little bitch anymore "Trish?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you think its okay to go talk to him now?"

"What do you mean?" she followed me to the door.

I opened it and quietly said "I think half the block could hear him yelling at you guys."

She looked like she felt bad, "I haven't heard anything break in a while so I suppose he's calmed down."

I leaned over the banister, looking into the office and saw the destruction Dante left behind. "Does he do things like this often?"

Trish shook her head, looking with me "We've known each other for a long time and I've only seen him like this a few times."

I nodded in acknowledgement, and called downstairs "Dante!"

Nothing. Maybe he killed Lady and is in the basement burying her corpse.

"Hey, Dante!" I opened his bedroom door. Empty, I jogged down the stairs and to the kitchen, thinking he was probably just drinking. I sighed, sitting down at the table, the one that no one used.

"Nero, come here." Trish called me into the office. "Rebellion's gone." She pointed to it's usual resting spot.

I pointed at the desk, to Ebony and Ivory. I almost started crying again "But why-"

She immediately started trying to calming me down "Don't worry, honey, he's probably just out blowing off steam."

I grabbed my hoodie and quickly slipped it over my head "I'm gonna go find him."

"How?"

"If what you were saying was right," I threw on my jacket and grabbed my sword "then all I have to do is follow the trail." I held up my bringer, I turned and grabbed Dante's guns.

"Nero, catch." Trish called after me once I was at the door.

I reflexively caught something mid-air as soon as I turned around and realized they were keys.

"Good hunting, Nero." She smiled.

I returned the smile and bolted out the door. My bringer was dully glowing so I wouldn't have far to go, I jumped on Dante's motorcycle and sped off. The bringer's glow dulled even more, I growled "Damnit." I turned the motorcycle into a sharp U-turn, smoke and rubber clouded behind me. I revved the engine and practically flew in the other direction, my bringer was gradually glowing brighter 'Dante doesn't even need this and always knows where to go anyway.' I slowed down until I was going forty miles per hour, seeing carnage and broken holes in… well it was everywhere. Anything that's breakable, including cement, was decimated. I turned the corner and almost fell of the bike; Dante was fighting a giant wolf-like demon, and thankfully, he was winning. I think he could smell or hear me or something because he turned and looked straight at me. Even though he was twenty feet away, I could tell he looked annoyed at first, and then his face contorted into an expression I've never seen before.

"NERO!" His gaze adverted above my head.

I immediately grabbed the hilt of Red Queen as I looked up. Then everything else after that flashed quickly. I felt a searing sanding feeling on my right side and in the next instant, it was all over my body. Suddenly, I was pinned by a demon similar to the one Dante was fighting, only it was about my size. The demon's weight caused it's claws to dig into my right leg and chest and I shielded myself just before it's snapping jaws were able to come down on my face. I heard Dante yelling at me while he deflected the giant demon's attacks and I'm not totally sure what I said, but its probably somewhere along the lines of 'I got it'. I let out strained growl as I threw it off and it took Red Queen with it. It immediately recovered and lunged back at me, bloodied claws spread out in the air. I reflexively reached behind me, forgetting that Blue Rose wasn't with me, I pulled Ebony and Ivory out and shot it in the face. It winced but kept coming, I dropped Ivory when it's claw burrowed into my left shoulder and forced my right hand forward. Without thinking, I stabbed through it's throat with my own claws and ripped out it's spine through the would I made. The rib bones poked out of the demon's neck and chest, blood splattered everywhere. And as embarrassing as it is, I fell on my ass and I gripped Ebony tighter.

_Ebony_. Dante- I heard a crashing sound and as I turned, I saw a glimpse of Dante smashing through a building. The whole structure came crashing down, debris flying past me. I sat there stunned like an idiot. I kept telling myself he was okay but as seconds went by, I saw nothing. I sneered at the demon, as it did to me. I reached to my right and grabbed my sword, charging at it as fast as my feet as my feet would carry me, tears once again threatening my eyes. I shot it's paw as it swiped at me and used it to jump on top of the demon's head.

Dante suddenly exploded from the rubble, "Miss me, kid?"

My heart skipped a beat, the weight on it was gone and I smiled "I wouldn't bet on it, old man!" I threw him Ebony as the demon tried to whack me off of it's head.

Dante shot it in the eye and I stabbed it in the skull with Red Queen. The bone was so thick that the blade didn't pierce the cranium, but at least it hurt the damned thing. It let out a deafening screech.

I jumped down beside Dante as he tucked Ebony behind him. I readied my sword "Ya ready?"

We charged it and Dante pulled out Rebellion "Get it's arms!" he said as we dodged another attack, simultaneous whipping around and severing them. The demon fell down, whimpering when it tried to walk on the freshly cut stumps. We jumped onto it, and our swords sliced through the bones and nerves. I jumped down when it fell limp. I suddenly felt exposed parts of my skin burning, I clutched onto myself and inhaled though my teeth. That's right, I got thrown off the bike earlier. "What're doing here?"

Wow, that was a stupid question. "I came here to find you, duh." I said light-heartedly.

He walked closer and joked with me "Damn, kid, you look worse than me. And I got crushed by a building!"

I smiled, just staring at him.

He stared back and licked his thumb, rubbing away dried blood that stuck to my face. I leaned up to his him as we wrapped our arms around each other. I honestly didn't care that we reeked of demon blood, all that mattered was that I was in the arms of the man I've come to love.

"Come on, kid, let's go home." He kissed the top of my head.

I found Ivory as he led me by the hand to his bike. I grabbed it and pulled him to a halt "I scratched it… I'm sorry."

"Well, it can't be in as bad shape as my motorcycle." He smiled, it didn't even falter when I frowned. He hugged me again "Don't be so hard on yourself. Remember what I said, they're just objects."

I smiled to myself and sat down behind him on his motorcycle.

"Nero? …why do I smell brunt rubber?"

I clung to him tightly as he started it "Ummm…. That was my fault, sorry."

"Looks like _somebody_ owes me a new motorcycle."

I looked at the tore-up handlebar; the rest of the bike had to be mangled. I tightened my grip on his chest.

Dante chuckled slightly and took my hand. "Lighten up, I was kidding. I swear, lucky I can't get grey hair. 'Cause as high-maintenance as you are, it counts as a full-time job. Forever is a long time, you know."

Did he just say forever? I pressed the side of my face into his back, smiling ear-to-ear like a retard.

"-You know," he kissed my hand "when that demon knocked you off my bike and pounced you, I thought you were gonna die." He sounded genuinely concerned, but then lightened his tone "–I'm happy you're okay, kid."

I whispered "I'm not that weak, old man.", and I know this is gonna sound gay but as we neared the shop, orange beams from the setting sun shone through the gaps between the surrounding buildings and created a beautiful back drop. But like everything else today, it got ruined, too. Dante's stomach rumbled angrily louder than the speeding motorcycle. Seriously, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought it screamed 'feed me!!!!'. I glared "Hungry?"

"Yeah, what do say we go home, I'll get Trish to order a pizza, we can take a shower and when we get out, we'll have food ready for us.

Whats with all the _we_ stuff? Is he serious? I smiled wider, hoping he was. "Dante? Will you tell me exactly how I got mangled earlier?"

...

..

.

I'm not that familiar with the enemies of the game yet (I couldn't figure out what would be likely to be in Dante's city), so I thought that I'd just make something up. The idea for the demon-wolves are probably pretty common, so there might enemies like it (in the game). But I donno, so I'll have to ask my brother. Discreetly, of course, he doesn't know I've been writing about DMC recently and would probably flip shit. Oh, and I suck at writing fight scenes :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Five: Dante III**

.

..

…

"_Is that all ya got?" I taunted the wolf-demon, already forgetting about earlier today. Until I smelled him, I turned around _'What the fuck?'. _I honestly wanted to be myself and was irritated that he followed me._ _Then I saw another demon run up behind him, I panicked inside and everything was in slow-motion._

"_NERO!" it came out too late, I watched as the demon pounced him._

_He grabbed his sword and looked up right as it connected with him and pushed Nero's right arm forward, the handlebar turned totally to the left. He lost control of the bike and it skid over ten feet, I could hear his clothes tearing and smell his blood as his body slid across the cement. The demon jumped off the bike, causing Nero to continue to roll five more feet. Simultaneously, the demon pounced him as he reached for his sword and used it to shield himself against it's attack._

"_Hang on, kid!" I shouted as the demon I'd forgotten about attacked me and blocked it just in time._

"_Dante!" he shrieked from the weight of demon. _

_I knocked the demon's paw away from me just in time for me to see him do the exact same thing. But demon yanked Red Queen right out of Nero's hand. It didn't phase the demon at all, it spit out the sword and lunged at him again. He reached behind him and pulled out –and wouldn't ya know it? Ebony and Ivory. Another reason I'd have to sit him down and tell him not to touch unless I tell him too. He shot it in the face, it was still coming at him and he shoved his into it's neck. He ripped out the demon's spine and blood splattered all around him, I'd never seen him so fierce. It was honestly the sexiest thing I've ever witnesses in my life. Now that he was safe, I slowly let out a breath that I wasn't aware of holding._

_Then time snapped back to normal. Then my bones did something similar. I'd forgotten about the demon I was fighting again, it hurtled me through a building, my bones were snapping like twigs and I was being smashed by the bricks and wood falling on me. . ._

I broke away from my deep thoughts when Nero moved. I looked down at the sleeping form on my chest and warmly smiled, all his wounds were fully healed. Lady got back while Nero and I were in the shower, just as the pizza arrived. After ate dinner, we went back up stairs to 'sleep'. I saw the 'ooh, hubba, hubba" look Trish gave Lady, who was putting together the new pool table. I would've kicked them, if the kid hadn't started blushing and pulled me up stairs. Heh, he's cute. I kissed his soft hair, wondering how it was possible for me to –ever- have such strong feelings for someone. The kind of feeling that makes you melt every time you think about them. For the first time in my life, I knew love that was different from loving a brother or parent. I smiled to myself, and it was for this kid. Funny how that works out. I think it was the ass kicking I gave him back in Fortuna. Yep. That must've been it. Nero shifted again, and stirred slightly. He brushed his bangs back as he woke up.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." I leaned into kiss him. it was still the same damn day AND it was dark outside. Great, now I'm mushy.

He pulled away shortly after, he blushed slightly as his sapphire-blue eyes searched mine. The only word I can think of now to describe him as adorable. "Hey," he crawled on me, with his legs to the sides of my hips. He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around my neck, nuzzling his nose with mine "how was your nap?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, his blushed deepened a lot, "I didn't take one because," I planted multiple, soft pecks on his lips, "I was waiting on you to wake back up."

He shifted a little, his eyes lit up when he felt what I was talking about "Damn, Dante, do you ever run out of stamina?"

"Nope," I kissed a trail down his neck, letting my hands wander.

His lips parted as he leaned his head back, rather far might I add.

Lady busted through the door with a recorder "Ooohhh, look at what we have here! Mmmm, sexy!"

"Damn it, woman, you're gonna make the emo kid cry again!" I covered as much of us up as possible with my blanket.

But to my surprise, Nero actually picked up one of my pillows and hurtled it at her "Get out! Dante was gonna fuck me again!" he reclaimed my neck with his arms, this time though sitting up on his knees, and a certain something pressed against my stomach.

Lady giggled, I assumed it was because I shut my eyes and leaned my head against Nero's shoulder, quietly whispered random cuss words into it. "Sorry, boys! This is just too awesome!" she tilted the camera a little, and giggled like a stupid little fan girl before she ran out the door. Funny enough though, I was surprised by the whole situation, especially since I've always thought she was a dike.

. . .

I grabbed Nero hand when he got out of bed "I wanna talk to you about earlier. You need to keep focused."

He rolled his eyes, huffing slightly "Look, I fucked up, okay? Can't we just drop it?"

"No, Nero. Now." I pulled him down to sit in front of me. "We both could've gotten killed, well, I would've lived but that besides the point. I was really fucking worried about you,"

His facial expression softened.

'_I love you'_ came close to slipping between my lips, but like usual. Something else came out for fear of sounding like a pussy "You need to be more careful, kid." He looked like he was going to roll his eyes again so I added, "For me."

He grinned, tackling me onto my back. Okay, apparently I got the point across. He nuzzled his nose against my cheek, we've been so mushy today, it was almost sickening. I was melting every minute of it, funny thing is that if it was anyone else I'd woulda kicked 'em out by now. "I love you too, old man. Just don't tell anybody." He playfully growled and nipped at my jaw. I swear this kid is so sweet, I think I could diabetes.

I gave him a peck on the lips, patting his side "Come on, let's go downstairs. We've been up here for about five hours, I think Trish and Lady are gone now."

He jumped off me. We raced to see who could get dressed faster, and in my defense, my clothes are more complicated. Whats bad about it, was that we were only racing the pants part. Nero had also slipped on his fitted black t-shirt too. And still beat me even after I tried to cheat by just slipping my pants up. "Too slow!" he reached up and kissed me again.

I smiled and pulled the zipper up on my pants when he opened the door. He grabbed my hand while we walked down –and Whatcha know, we saw Trish and Lady making out. I covered Nero's ears immediately after he covered his eyes, I laughed and mocked what Trish said to me earlier. Adding EXTRA sarcasm; "Wow, _Trish_, you of all people. I never would have guessed."

Lady had her back to us and I didn't know for sure, but it looked like she was buttoning her shirt. Trish wiped off her mouth, glaring at my smirk "Shut up, Dante."

I pulled Nero's hands off his eyes, he had a small blush on his face and wouldn't look at them. I condescendingly rubbed his fluffy hair, looking at the girls "How long has _this_ been going on?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Lady said, holding up her camera again. She walked up to us, "My, oh, my, look at the messy hair, what've you boys been doing?" she moved the camera up and down us. I honestly didn't care too much, but Nero was a different story. The poor kid tried to be ashamed, I whispered in his ear, Lady's human so there's no way she'd be able to hear me "Don't let it bother you. She'll get bored and leave you alone."

I think I may have said it at the wrong time. "Nero, oh my god!" She laughed, waving Trish over "Nero has a hicky!"

Or not, Nero took it pretty well "Yeah, well, you've got lipstick smudged on your tit!"

I started laughing my ass off, then even harder when Lady huffed and grabbed Trish's hand, stomping out the door with her in tow. I snaked my arms around Nero's waist, pulling him close "So…now that they're gone…"

He laughed, resting his arms around my neck after smacking my shoulder "You are the dirtiest old man,"

"And you love it." I reached into the back pocket of his jeans, my fingers felt a familiar metallic object. I pulled it out and showed it to him "You gonna use this?"

He quirked an eyebrow, switching glances between the quarter and me "No?"

"Good." I grinned and tossed it at the jukebox, it smacked into one of the buttons and then clanked on the floor "I may in fact be a pervert, but I can also be corny."

He smiled as soon as he heard the first note "Broken? Wow, Dante, you really are corny. You're seriously gonna try and make me dance with you, huh?"

"I don't have to try…"

He rested his head on my right shoulder when we started slowly swaying to the music "I know."

Go ahead and laugh, I don't care how queer we looked, because I love this kid to death. Nothing's gonna change that. Ever. I could feel his heart beating in his chest, his breath on my shoulder, and his claws drawing timid circles on my bare back. The music had ended a while ago, but we kept on.

Nero turned his head around, eyelashes brushing gently across my neck "Dante?"

"Yeah?" my head turned towards his.

"Thanks." I could see him smiling in the corner of my eye, he pulled his arm underneath mine.

"For what?" I entangled my hand in his hair.

"For making me happy. –Don't you dare laugh or I'll kick your ass."

"Sure you will." I chuckled and glanced at the jukebox "You wouldn't happen to have another quarter on ya, would you?"

…

..

.

I was going to use "Love Song" by the Cure, I personally adore it, but it didn't set the right type of atmosphere for the setting. So I chose "Broken" instead. It works, though I don't really think I can see Dante listening to Seether. Anyway, sorry if this chapter's too mushy and stuff. I was in a mushy mood. Honestly, my favorite part was when Dante covered Nero's ears to keep the little guy free from taint :)

And sorry if you don't like the idea of Trish and Lady having a fling together, I'm not a huge fan of girl/girl coupling but they'd look pretty good together. I think, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six: Nero III**

Quick note: the first few things Nero and Dante Say to each other are supposed to be light sarcasm, but when I re-read it, I realized it can be read seriously so keep in mind that they're poking fun at each other.

.

..

…

Today was the fourth day in a row that Dante snuck out to go on a mission without me. I know I freaked him out with that whole mishap a couple days ago, but damn! That was the first one I've made since I came to live here. I think should stop sleeping all together that way he'll have to take me with him…

I walked downstairs, he was gone. I looked at the phone, thinking maybe I should call Trish and talk to her. Oh wait, that's right. I can't because I pissed Lady off. I sighed and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge for what ever reason, it was empty anyway. I guess I was just looking for something to do… grocery shopping, that sounds fun. I walked back into the office to grab a couple car keys and walked to the garage. And to be honest, I actually didn't even notice the building next to us was a garage. I kinda dawned on me when Dante asked me one day when we were going out and he if I wanted to take one of his cars or the motorcycle. I said motorcycle because parks it out front and I've never seen any of his cars.

I opened the garage and my mouth gaped, I had to turn around and make sure I didn't fall into some alternate universe. I was totally stunned, the first car was a red Ferrari Scuderia convertible. It's the hottest car I've ever seen in my entire life. –Wait I take that back, I glanced at the other car in the garage and my heart skipped a beat. He had a Lamborghini Diablo VTTT! …And it was black. Don't know why I'm flipping out about it? I'll enlighten you… Lamborghini only made eight of these babies made in the _entire_ world. It's top speed, if you accelerate right, is _235 miles-per-hour and went from zero to one-hundred miles-per-hour in 3.7 seconds_. My boyfriend has a very expensive taste in cars. That's right, I said _boyfriend_, I don't mind saying it at a time like this, seriously, the sticker price for one of these is five-hundred-thousand dollars. I could've creamed my jeans right there if I wanted to. When I finally snapped out of it, I quickly reached in my coat pocket, searching for the keys. I'm sure Dante won't mind that much if I take his car out to the grocery store real quick. Right? I found the right one the pressed the unlock button. I opened the door, holy shit, the interior is completely black and the seats are made of leather. As much as it pained me, I ran back inside to put the other key up and grab a CD. "What's good driving music?" I asked myself, going through my CD book. Ah, a mixed CD of Rob Zombie's "Dragula", Papa Roach's "Last Resort", okay I'm forgetting about the car. I grabbed it and ran out the door again. I opened the garage door and started the car.

After popping in my CD, I looked around it, trying to get familiar with the controls. Stick shift, good thing I know how to drive them… Ah-ha, there was a button on the ceiling to open and close the garage, how convenient. I smirked to myself, pressing the said button and had myself a race with the garage door. Which I beat easily, I love this car already.

I pulled up to the grocery store with the windows down and blasting to "You're Goin' Down" by Sick Puppies. Heh, I'm so badass.

I got home about thirty minutes later, and I CAREFULLY put Dante's keys back exactly where they were. I mean, I know I've got 'im wrapped around my finger and all, but it's a Lamborghini –the hottest car brand known to man, or otherwise. I put up all the groceries and thought about cooking dinner for him tonight. I closed the fridge and went back into the office, sitting down on the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing was on, I sighed and flipped it through channels for almost an hour before turning it off. I looked at the clock on the wall, the sun was about to set. "Where the hell is he?" I asked aloud, suddenly thinking that maybe something bad happened to him. No, Nero, don't think like that. He's okay, he can take care of himself. I shook my head and flipped through my CD book, I found a mixed CD I made a few months ago. It had stuff on it like Chevelle, My Chemical Romance, Incubus, Slipknot, and Bullet For My Valentine. I popped it in my stereo and hit play. There wasn't anything better to do at this point.

I was on the second play-through when I finally started to relax, I was singing along to "Drive" by Incubus. "Whatever tomorrow brings-" I was interrupted by a heavy object weighing on my chest. When opened my eyes, Dante took my headphones off my head.

"Hello, my delicate flower." He joked, kissing my forehead "You know if you keep listening to your music that loud, you're gonna go deaf."

"You know if you keep badgering me like a housewife, you're gonna get kicked in the- I mean, what?" I pretended to suddenly go deaf.

He kissed my neck, "To bad you're deaf, you'll never get to hear all the sexy-"

Trish coughed loudly "Dante, I'm gonna puke if you don't shut up."

"Where were you guys?" I suddenly remembered that Dante had been gone for almost eight hours.

"Workin'." He got up and walked to his desk.

Trish crossed her arms "What Dante meant was, the three of us practically got ambushed today by a horde of demons. And that it would've been quicker if we had another person there."

"Really? Lady was with you too?"

"Yeah. And for the record, even though it took all day, we got done _without_ injuries." Dante seemed irritated.

I got up off the couch "Look, that was one time, okay?"

"Nero, talk later, food now." He picked up his phone.

"I think you two should talk about it now." Trish gently took the phone from him "Listen, I know you don't want him to get hurt but he's good and we _need_ his help sometimes."

Lady walked in, leaning Kalina Ann against the wall "I agree." Well, if she's agreeing with something positive about me then she must not be angry at me anymore.

"Why am I sensing mega-loads of animosity?" Dante crossed his arms childishly.

Trish sighed, "Dante, I'm just saying, if you're worried about him, teach him how to fight better."

"You guys are wasting your breath. I see that and you two have known him longer." I walked into the kitchen and started pulling random things out of the fridge and cabinets. I was so mad, I had to do something to stop my head from feeling like it was on fire. The office grew quiet after a while and Dante came into the room.

"Come here real quick," he leaned against the kitchen table "you really want to help?"

I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me "Duh."

"Okay, well from now on, you're sticking with me. –And, I want you to bring Yamato. I know it's gonna be a pain in the ass, but I'd prefer it if you'd use a weapon with a little more kick."

I thought about it for a second, sure Yamato is strong and all, but I haven't really used it much because I was so used to mine. I just felt naked without Red Queen as my primary. But if those were the conditions, I guess I'd have to abide by them because that man is so damn stubborn he won't budge otherwise "Deal."

"Good. Now, gimme some sugar, baby." Wow. Just wow, Dante likes quoting movies way too much.

"You're a total retard sometimes, Dante." I kissed the tip of his nose "Now go away, I'm trying to cook and you're distracting me."

"Hey, guys come and eat!" I put the large bowl of fettuccini chicken alfredo on the table when everyone walked in.

Lady practically bowled them over in order to grab a seat for herself and immediately started loading her plate with the pasta and garlic bread "Real food. Real food. Real food."

I smiled, everyone ate like they hadn't eaten in days. I picked up my fork "You guys might wanna slow down before you choke."

Dante shoved a mouth full of the pasta, quite a bit of it hanging out of his mouth when he mumbled.

"Chew and swallow. Then talk."

He swallowed it all…whole "First, the word swallow should only be said when you're involved." He smirked "And second, this stuff is awesome."

Trish wiped her mouth with her napkin "It really is. You're so lucky, Dante, not only is he sweetie and cute, but he can cook too."

"Yeah, I really hit the jackpot with this one." He smiled, putting another serving on his plate, then shoved a slice of bread in his mouth "You forgot the best part though, he's great in b-"

His sentence was cut short by Trish heel cutting into his shin "Not at the table."

"Oh, Nero," Dante tapped my shoulder "How did you get all this anyway?"

I froze. Oh shit, I forgot about that. "Um, I… sorry."

Dante smiled "Which one'd you take?"

My face reddened when the girls started doing the whole 'oooh, you're in trouble' stuff. "The Black one."

"The Lamborghini, good taste, but I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He cockily brushed his coat and through me the keys "Catch."

I caught them "What?"

"It's yours. –Just be careful with it, because I can't replace it if you fuck it up. They only made-"

"Eight, I know." I smiled "But seriously, Dante, I can't take it, it's too much."

"Aw, don't be so modest," he nudged my arm "nothing's to good for my Nero."

I clutched the keys in my hand and jumped on him, his chair fell backward "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I repeated until he covered my mouth.

"You can thank me later." He winked and somehow flipped the chair right side up with us still in it.

"-Eating." Lady said, pretending to choke.

"Thanks for cooking for us, Nero." Trish gave me a hug.

Lady gave me a noogie. Honestly, as short as she is, and mortal, I can't believe how strong she is "Yeah, it's nice that someone around here cooks."

Trish snapped Lady's shorts against her skin, making her jump "Hey, hey, I was just saying."

I smiled "I donno, it's lookin' like Trish wears the pants in the relationship."

"Yeah, and we all knows who wears the pants in yours." She childishly stuck her tongue out at me.

I stuck my fingers through my belt loops "Yep, what can I say."

Dante started laughing, wrapping his arms around me "I think I'd better put you back in your place."

"Ooooh, sounds like you guys have a busy night ahead of you." Lady taunted.

"Who says they're the only ones that get to have fun tonight?" Trish draped an arm around her, making her blush.

Dante laughed and pointed at her "This is the first time I've ever seen Lady blush." He rested his hand on my jean's button "Now, you two, leave before I start stripping him right here."

You might as well say that they ran so fast, you could see a dust trail behind them.

"Now that that's taken care of…" Dante kissed my forehead "Wanna take a ride in your new car?"

"That sounds fun… take a drive to a secluded area…just the two of us…" I trailed a finger down his chest.

He had me follow him to the garage "That sounds way better than what I thought of."

…

..

.

Dante's black car, the Diablo, is my dream car by the way. Seriously, I always loved Lamborghini Diablos. They're fucking hot. I used to read some magazine about cars when I was a kid and when I read about it, I flipped. Funny thing about it is that I was only eight years old in '95. Production for the car started in late 1995. They finished the first 6 in 1996, then the last two in 1998. The only thing I don't like about them is that they have manual transmissions, I can drive them, but I don't like too. I don't even care that it sounds stupid to put an auto into a sport car, but really, to me it's more fun to concentrate solely on the speed and thrill of it all rather than shifting. Oh, and it's also retarded to have a car like that when you live in a place like NC (unlevel ground), you hit a tiny bump in the road over here, and it'll F' it up. Sigh, it would be an awesome car to have…Hey, a girl can dream.

Anyway, the reason I chose the Diablo for Dante is because "Diablo" means "Devil", hee-hee, funny, right? Plus he's a pretty flashy guy. I can't think of a flashier car for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven: Dante IV**

.

..

…

I directed him to the outskirts of the city, he kinda reminded me of myself when I first got this car. Passing people that were going over sixty, windows down, and blasting…um, I don't know what the fuck it was, like I said, you know how Nero likes that emo shit. The only difference was, when he pulled off onto the dirt he was going really fucking slow. I mean like two miles per hour. We got out and walked though the knee-high grass, and laid down at the top of the hill.

"So what were you saying earlier? Something about my idea being better than yours?"

I shrugged closing my eyes "I was just thinkin' we'd spar a little bit but work was busy today."

"Aw, is the geezer too tired to get his ass kicked?" He taunted me, sitting up.

I clutched my sides because I laughed so hard "Oooo, I'm so scared, what are you gonna do? Beat me to death with your pacifier?"

"I thought about it." He smiled, it's good to see he's gotta sense of humor now. If I said something like that when we first met, his eyes would flare, smoke would come out of his nose, and he probably even breath fire. He took himself way too seriously, and with barely any skill to back it up. He stretched, hands above back lifting off the ground I am a little rusty since I've been cooped up half the week…but I'm sure I can more than keep up with you."

I smirked and jumped to my feet "That's a lot of smack-talking for a punk, time to teach you some manners."

Nero took my outstretched hand, pulling himself up "At least I can learn 'em."

Is it my imagination or was that a 'old dogs, new tricks' burn? Well then, I guess I'm gonna half to shut that big mouth of his.

He tapped the trunk's unlock button on the keychain "Race ya?"

I kissed his forehead, "You lose-"

The look on his face was awesome, he stood there like an idiot until he realized I was half-way to the car. He bolted forward "Hey- Dante! That's not fair!"

"You've said it before, kid." I grabbed Rebellion out of the trunk and shouldered it "You think I would've changed much since we met?"

To put it lightly, he looked kind of irritated with me. He jumped into the air and his reached forward, a ghostly image of his devil bringer shot out and snatched his sword out of the trunk. He came crashing down, I easily defected it and swung at him. He grabbed Rebellion's blade and forced me back, I straightened out "Not bad."

"Ya think?" he stuck his sword in the ground, revving it like he always did when he was feeling cocky. It took every ounce of my love for him just to not start laughing my ass off and mocking him.

"Looks like it's about time I kicked it up a notch." I rushed him, every attack pushing him back to the top of the hill.

He back flipped out of my barrage of attacks, "I thought you said _a_ notch?" he blocked another attack "This is more like five!"

"To get better, you gotta struggle first. Oh, and by the way, you never wanna get pushed back like that." I flashed him a smirk, advancing harder.

"I know that, but I can't get a damn hit in!" Another block, he grunted as he forced Rebellion to my side and hit me in the gut with his bringer. I could tell he was getting tired, but he had to learn or this kid could get himself in a bind.

I faked being hurt by recoiling a bit, I stuck Rebellion in the ground and put my hands in a 'T' shape "Okay, kid, timeout."

He stuck Red Queen in the ground to and approached me, yeah, a break was a good idea he was panting. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanna make sure you're paying attention when I'm talkin' to ya." I peeled my trench and shirt away "You have to fight better than you think you can. It doesn't matter who or what it is, if it's trying to hurt you, kill it."

"With this exception." He added, stripping off his shirt and throwing them in his clothing pile. He smiled, revving Red Queen "Breaks over, unless you're scared that you'll break your hip, gramps."

I laughed, picking up my sword "Yeah, if by mine you mean yours!"

"Ha, I'd like to see ya try!" He jumped out of the way of another attack, then grabbed me from behind with his bringer and slamming me on my back. Which was good, I gotta say, I didn't see it coming. He jumped on me, straddling my waist and grabbing me by the hair "Game over." He held Blue Rose to my head, cockily tilting his head.

"Come on, you've gotta do better than that." I said, getting a glimpse of a very confused little Nero before I knocked him ten feet into the air, Red Queen flying out of sight. He quickly recovered and FINALLY summoned Yamato. We picked up speed, slashing as _he_ could, remember I'm just teachin' him the way of the warrior. Our swords continued to clash, sparks and blood flying everywhere. We simultaneously jumped into the air, Yamato and Rebellion collided so hard, both swords flew out of our hands. The impact knocked Nero off balance –while still in the air- and smacked into me, throwing us both to the ground.

We stared blankly at each other for a minute. Then we both broke out into laughter, he rolled off, lying beside me. Both of our chests were rising and fall like we had been doing something else, -anyway, the grass around us and our bodies were covered in blood from wounds that've already healed. Seriously, there were blood splatters fifteen feet away. It was dark and quiet, very peaceful as side from our heavy breathing and it seemed like there were more stars out than usual.

Nero inhaled deeply, folding his arms behind his head "It's beautiful."

"Fruitcake." I smirked.

He kicked me "You love me anyway."

I smiled, because I always loved him, but never wanted to tell him. Ever. I think he knew.

"Dante?"

"Yeah?"

He eyed me suspiciously "How easy were you going on me that time?"

I shrugged, trying to think of an easy way to explain "Well, at the bottom, you have Nero difficulty. Then easy," I smirked "then moderate. Then even higher is hard and Dante."

"You're an asshat." He scowled. Sitting up and crossing his arms like a spoiled brat.

"Hey, you asked –wait," I chuckled, realizing what he just said "what the fuck kind of insult is _asshat_?"

He rubbed his rose "I, uh, it just came out."

I got up, extending my hand to him "As much as I love sitting in a pool of my own blood with ya, kid, but all this playing has made me work up an appetite."

He grabbed my hand and pulled himself up "What'd you have in mind?"

"Pepperoni and mushroom. Extra large and hand tossed." I rubbed my bare stomach in anticipation. That is until he had to go and ruin it.

"You do know that it's like four in the morning, right? There's no way to get pizza."

I sighed, "What _is_ there then?"

"Diner?" he shrugged.

I was driving, we were almost there. And, no, we didn't forget to wipe off the blood from ourselves and put our clothes back on. "Oh yeah," I turned down Nero's emo music "I forgot to tell ya," when he looked at me, I put my left foot on the dashboard and hit the gas.

"Hey, what the fuck?!" he looked at me like I was an idiot for not being able to reach the clutch now. The car shifted itself, he looked confused "Okay…now what the fuck?"

"It's gotta dual-clutch, there's a computer inside so if you if accidently forget to shift, it does it for you. And if you want to go all the way auto, press this button, that way, you have a free hand to do this…"

A blush, that was brighter than my coat, covered his face when I took his hand in mine. He just nodded, his hand gripped on mine a little while we waited at a stoplight. Nero leaned over and turned the music up and leaned back, his head was almost out of the window, staring at the empty streets. That song he was singing earlier came through the speakers, he started singing it again, his thumb tapped against my hand to the beat of the drums. I couldn't hear him clearly, so I turned it off,

"Whatever tomorrow brings, with open arms and open eyes-" he sang, then realized I turned it off. "Dude, what'd you do that for?"

"I felt like it." I said while chuckling "I really just wanted to hear you. You know who you sound like?"

He looked at me questionably, wondering if he should ask me or not "Who?"

"A cat that I stepped on today."

Nero snatched his hand back and hit me "You suck."

"You swallow." I grinned. He can't argue with facts.

…And he knew it, he folded his arms and leaned them on the window "Jerk."

"Jeez, kid, I was kidding. Chill." I tapped him and didn't get a response "Nero, come on, Have a sense of humor, babe." I turned the CD back on and reclaimed his hand, kissing it.

"Mushy. Yuck." He jokingly stuck his tongue out at me.

I pulled into the parking lot "You like it. Admit it."

"Nope. Never." He jumped out of the car, throwing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Okay," I tossed him the keys, sliding up beside him "…either you take both your hands out of your pockets, or else."

"Or else what?"

I smirked, whispering "Or I'll do things to you that you didn't know people could do in public."

"You're bluffing." He glared.

"Try me." I let go of him when he did as I _suggested_. We took a seat, in fact, the same one as the last time we were here. I ordered the same thing Nero got; a cheeseburger and fries. –Except I didn't get tomatoes on it, I hate tomatoes.

"Why don't you like them?" he asked, it was like he could suddenly read my mind.

I grimaced "Everything about it. They're nasty."

He pointed to my plate "You like ketchup. It's the same thing."

"No it's not. Ketchup has lots of stuff in it. Tomatoes don't."

"Thanks for letting me know, Captain Obvious." He smiled, making it hard to keep from saying something to piss him off again.

I stuffed the rest of the burger in my mouth, roughly a fourth of it, and said "You know,"

"Dante, that's gross." He said, averting his eyes.

"That's the point." I swallowed it, and gulped down my drink. Once again non-alcoholic "You did good tonight, kid."

"Stop calling me that." He ordered, finishing his burger.

I got up to go pay for it "Okay, when you stop acting like one."

He was seething, and I loved it. He walked with me over to the cash register, not looking our usual waitress, probably because he thought she'd still be freaked out by his devil arm. "Hey, Dante, I'm gonna wait in the car."

"Hang on, a sec, love, almost done." I saw his face flush when I called him 'love'. I spun around and put my arm around his shoulder, walking with him out "So, what are our plans for tonight?"

"I donno, shower and sleep?" he shrugged, putting his arm around my waist and head on my shoulder.

An idea popped in my head, like a light bulb turning on, I kissed his neck, trailing to his ear "Remember when you said I suck? How's about I show you how well?"

He got all flustered like he always did "I-I, um,"

"I'll take that as a yes." I kissed his lips, wrapping my arm around his and pulling him close.

He kissed me back, raking his fingers through my hair and mumbled "I think it is, too."

*Dual-clutch transmission has a computer inside the car and you can either press a button (that acts as the clutch of the manual transmission) to shift OR you can let the computer shift for you (like an automatic transmission), which is good if you forget.

I'm running out of places to take this… I was thinking of MAYBE later on Vergil coming back (somehow) and fighting Nero. But I donno... :(


End file.
